Sunshine (Dumbo) (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's seventh spoof of Dumbo. Cast *Sunshine (from TUGS) as Dumbo *Sandy Cheeks (from Spongebob Squarepants) as Mrs. Jumbo *Croc (from Croc) as Timothy Q. Mouse *Gobbo (from Noddy's Toyland Adventures) as The Ringmaster *Globox (from Rayman) as Mr. Stork *Carla (from Theodore Tugboat) as Elephant 1 (Matriarch) *Jane Darling (from Peter Pan) as Elephant 2 (Catty) *Amy Rose (from Sonic) as Elephant 3 (Prissy) *Pearl (from TUGS) as Elephant 4 (Giddy) *Piglet (from Winnie the Pooh) as Jim Crow *Bambi as Preacher Crow *Edd (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Glasses Crow *Wall-E (from Wall-E) as Straw Hat Crow *Squidward as Fat Crow *Muriel (from Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Elephant 5 *Nazz (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Elephant 6 *Dee Dee (from Dexter's Laboratory) as Elephant 7 *Lisa Simpson (from The Simpsons) as Elephant 8 *Velma (from Scooby Doo) as Elephant 9 *Benny the Cab (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Casey Jr. *Soccer Players (from Bedknobs and Broomsticks) as The Clowns *Goons (from Sleeping Beauty) as The Pink Elephants *Swiper (from Dora the Explorer) as Smitty the Bully *and more Movie Used *Dumbo (1941) Footage TUGS *Sunshine *Pirate *Trapped *Regatta *Munitions *Warrior *High Tide *Quarantine *Ghosts *Jinxed *High Winds *Up River *Bigg Freeze Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Croc *Croc 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Noddy's Toyland Adventures *Noddy Loses Sixpence *Noddy and the Goblins *Noddy and the Naughty Tail *Noddy and the Pouring Rain *Noddy and Martha Monkey *Noddy and the Kite *Noddy's New Friend *Noddy and his Bell *Noddy and the Milkman *Noddy Gets a New Job *Noddy and the Broken Bicycle *Noddy and the Special Key *Noddy Delivers Some Parcels *Noddy and the Missing Hats *Noddy and the Useful Rope *Noddy Loses his Bell *Noddy Cheers Up Big Ears *Noddy Goes Shopping *Noddy Borrows an Umbrella *Noddy Meets some Silly Hens *Noddy Lends a Hand *Noddy Finds a Furry Tail *Noddy Sets a Trap *Noddy and the Magic Night *Noddy to the Rescue *Noddy Has a Bad Day *Noddy and the Fishing Rod *Noddy and the Warm Scarf *Noddy the Champion *Noddy and the Golden Tree *Noddy and his Unhappy Car *Noddy has an Afternoon Off *Noddy the Magician *Noddy and his Money *Noddy Borrows Some Trousers *Noddy and his Alarm Clock *Noddy Buys a Parasol *Noddy Tastes Some Cakes *Noddy the Dancer *Noddy and Father Christmas (special) *Noddy and the Magic Watch *Noddy and the Goblins Again *Noddy and the Treasure Map *Noddy and the Singing Bush *Noddy Gets Caught in a Storm *Noddy and the Noisy Drum *Noddy Tidies Toyland *Noddy and the Bouncing Ball *Noddy is Far Too Busy *Noddy Tells a Story *Noddy and the Artists *Noddy and the Nurse *Noddy and the Driving Lesson Rayman *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) Theodore Tugboat *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Emily and the Missing Barge *Emily Finds A Friend *Theodore the Tattletug *Emily and the Sleep-Over Disney *Peter Pan 2: Return to Neverland (2002) *Bedknobs and Broomsticks (1971) *Sleeping Beauty (1959) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *Wall-E (2008) Courage the Cowardly Dog *The Chicken From Outer Space (1996) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *The Fog of Courage (2014) Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Specials *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) Dexter's Laboratory *Changes (1996) *The Big Sister (1996) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Dexter's Laboratory: Ego Trip (1999) The Powerpuff Girls *Meat Fuzzy Lumpkins (1995) *Crime 101 (1996) *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) *Specials Scooby Doo *Scooby Doo, Where Are You! (1969) *The New Scooby Doo Movies (1973) *The New Scooby Doo Show (1976) *Scooby Goes Hollywood (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1979) *Scooby Doo and Scrappy Doo (1980) *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) *The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries (1984) *Scooby-Doo Meets the Boo Brothers (1987) *Scooby-Doo and the Ghoul School (1988) *Scooby-Doo! and the Reluctant Werewolf (1988) *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) *Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island (1998) *Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost (1999) *Scooby-Doo and the Alien Invaders (2000) *Scooby-Doo and the Cyber Chase (2001) *What's New Scooby Doo? (2002) *Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico (2003) *Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster (2004) *Aloha, Scooby-Doo! (2005) *Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy? (2005) *Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy! (2006) *Chill Out, Scooby-Doo! (2007) *Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King (2008) *Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword (2009) *Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Camp Scare (2010) *Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosaur (2011) *Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire (2012) *Big Top Scooby-Doo! (2012) *Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright (2013) *Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map (2013) *Scooby-Doo! WrestleMania Mystery (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Frankencreepy (2014) *Scooby-Doo! Moon Monster Madness (2015) *Scooby-Doo! and Kiss: Rock and Roll Mystery (2015) *Lego Scooby-Doo! Haunted Hollywood (2016) *Scooby-Doo! and WWE: Curse of the Speed Demon (2016) *Scooby-Doo! Shaggy's Showdown (2017) *S.C.O.O.B. (2018) Touchstone *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Gallery Sunshine66.jpg|Sunshine as Dumbo Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Mrs. Jumbo It's Croc.png|Croc as Timothy Q. Mouse Gobbo.jpeg|Gobbo as The Ringmaster Globox rayman origins by hatenaman1999-d73pf0h.png|Globox as Mr. Stork Carla.PNG|Carla as Elephant 1 (Matriarch) Jane Darling.jpg|Jane Darling as Elephant 2 (Catty) Amy Rose Sonic X.jpg|Amy Rose as Elephant 3 (Prissy) Pearl (TUGS).png|Pearl as Elephant 4 (Giddy) Muriel bagge courage the cowardly dog.png|Muriel as Elephant 5 Nazz.gif|Nazz as Elephant 6 It's Dee Dee (in her swimsuit).png|Dee Dee as Elephant 7 Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls).jpg|Buttercup as Elephant 8 Velma Dinkley in Supernatural.jpg|Velma as Elephant 9 Mr Benny the Cab.png|Benny the Cab as Casey Jr. The-Bedknobs-And-Broomsticks-bedknobs-and-broomsticks-30970179-1000-797.jpg|Soccer Players as The Clowns Maleficent's Goons.jpg|Goons as The Pink Elephants Character-large-swiper.jpg|Swiper as Smitty (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Scenes *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 1: Main Title/"Look Out For Mr. Stork" *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 2: "Benny Jr."/Globox Brings A Delivery To Sandy Cheeks *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 3: Sunshine's Appearance *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 4: "Song Of The Roustabouts" *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 5: The Parade *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 6: Their Loving Time/Playing Hide And Seek *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 7: Swiper Makes Fun of Sunshine/Sandy Cheeks Goes Wild *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 8: The Gossips/Croc's Appearance *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 9: Croc Meets Sunshine/Gobbo's Idea *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 10: Inside Gobbo's Tent *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 11: Pyramid Of Pachyderms *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 12: The Aftermath *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 13: The Clowns/Croc Almost Forgets *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 14: "Baby Mine" *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 15: "The Big Boss For A Raise"/Sunshine Gets The Hiccups/The Bucket *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 16: Croc Gets Drunk/"Pink Elephants On Parade" *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 17: Meet Piglet And His Brothers/"When I See An Elephant Fly" *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 18: The Hard Life For Sunshine/The Magic Feather *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 19: The Flight Test/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Reprise) *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 20: The Big Surprise/"When I See An Elephant Fly" (Final) *Sunshine (Dumbo) Part 21: End Credits Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Dumbo Movies Spoof Category:Dumbo Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movie Spoofs Category:Dumbo Movies